


Ever my Little Librarian

by Mawgy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: When Glorfindel finds himself in trouble, there is only one elf he wants to come to his rescue.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: 2020 My Slashy Valentine





	Ever my Little Librarian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zhie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/gifts).



> Request from Zhie:  
>   
>   
>  **Rating up to =** NC-17 -- Explicit content  
>  **Requested pairing =** Let's go with some old school Erestor/Glorfindel (though, if they don't inspire you, the equally classic Maedhros/Fingon duo is also appreciated)  
>  **Story elements =** fluff, some sort of sexual kink one is hiding from the other (up to you on the details of the situation and the nature of the kink itself), happy ending, role reversal of the stereotypical of some sort (example: make Glorfindel the librarian and Erestor the soldier) Again, I leave the details up to you (though, the above would be awfully cute, no?)  
>  **Do NOT include =** sad ending, death, dark things, generally, anything that would be in the sad, bad, mad, or wtf it's a giant fucking spider category  
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  


**Title:** Ever my Little Librarian  
**Author:** Mawgy  
**Beta:** Mawgy’s Mum  
**Dedicated to** Zhie  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Genre:** Adventure, fantasy, slice of life  
**Warnings:** m/m relationship  
**Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel  
**Summary:** When Glorfindel finds himself in trouble, there is only one elf he wants to come to his rescue.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was a typically peaceful day in Imladris when the bells started ringing, a warning of danger. Erestor called a hasty end to the sword-fighting lesson he was conducting with the new recruits and rushed towards the main forecourt. He did not stop to gather his shirt, his large pecs, rippling six-pack and bulging biceps prominent on his toned body. The sweat of the day making his skin glisten in the afternoon sun.

Erestor came to a halt beside Elrond just as the rider arrived and jumped from his horse.

“My Lord,” the elf took a moment to half-bow to his liege, “troubling news sir. I set out with the party to guide Councillor Glorfindel to Mirkwood for the new trade negotiations. On the Eastern side of the Misty Mountains, just above the foothills, a band of men set upon us. Brigands. They attacked without warning. There were no deaths when I was ordered to return here to seek assistance, but some were injured.”

“What of Glorfindel?” Erestor demanded.

“He was in the centre of the party, the most protected place, but also unable to flee the situation given the dense forest and myriad of elves and men all around.”

Erestor’s heart soared knowing Glorfindel had last been seen alive and unharmed. But he could not stop the accusing look he threw Elrond’s way. A situation like this was exactly why he insisted he should accompany his husband on every journey.

“How many men?” Elrond asked.

“It was hard to tell, but I would guess around 50. They had weapons, but most seemed to have been made hastily from whatever they could find in the forest. The arrows could barely fly straight, so rough they must have been. Spears made from branches and blades that were rusted. If we numbered more than ten, we should have easily taken them out, but given their high vantage point in the trees, surprise attack and unevenness of the terrain, it was all most could do to not fall from their startled horse. Please my Lord, send reinforcements to help our kin and retrieve our brothers,” the young lad implored.

“It shall be done. I want you to go with Erestor and show him on a map where the event took place. Then you may eat, bathe and rest. You have done well to raise the alarm,” Elrond declared, placing a strong hand upon his shoulder. The soldier nodded his head in gratitude and understanding. “Erestor, ready 30 of your best soldiers, but only those available to leave at a moment’s notice, and meet back here in an hour. I will organise a minimum amount of food and supplies; you will be travelling light.”

“Very well, my Lord,” Erestor said through clenched teeth.

~*~*~*~

Erestor gave his men and horse no time to be idle. He set off immediately at a thunderous pace, taking the shortest path over the mountain-range, though this road did increase the possibility of encountering Orcs. Still, until Glorfindel was safe in his arms again, he cared not for the risk to his life, and while he cared for the well-being of his men, all who joined him now did so voluntarily after he told them of his plan. That so many still chose to accompany him, he was grateful. Erestor pushed everyone hard, stopping only when the horses needed rest. Despite their hurried pace and gruelling schedule, the three days and nights it took to reach their destination had Erestor on edge. With the scout’s journey back to Rivendell, a week had passed since his beloved’s life was in peril.

Erestor called a halt while still an hour from their objective. He allowed the horses a rest, his soldiers to feed and weapons to be readied. He sent a few elves ahead to scout the area and locate the men’s camp. As soon as they returned and confirmed numbers, location and hostages, all would charge and reclaim what was theirs. 

The wait was agonising, but necessary. When the scouts returned, Erestor sighed in relief, knowing it would soon be over. The men had moved on, but their trail was easily tracked and were no more than two days ahead. Multiple signs of elves leaving traces of their passing were identified. At least seven yet lived, eight including the one returned to Rivendell. And if the golden thread Erestor now held was any indication, Glorfindel was among them.

Renewed, Erestor stood and called all to mount their horses. It was not surprising the men had moved on; it was common knowledge that elves were fiercely protective of their own and others would come looking for their comrades. That they were not further ahead was a surprise and a relief. They sped on, catching up to their quarry easily. While still out of eyesight of the men, Erestor called another halt. 

Erestor counted 45 men, an assortment of weapons- none at the ready, various animals- most for the purpose of eating, cages, and a few carts; what horses they had pulled those while the men walked. It was no surprise then that the men had not travelled further in the past week. And given the trouble he could hear his fellow elves making, their progress had been slowed all the more. Erestor smirked at the thought of his timid love acting tough and causing difficulty. 

A few other humans were also among their number, chained like cattle. It was then that Erestor’s concerns were confirmed. Slave traders. Most likely they happened upon a small group of elves and thought to take their chances to gain valuable immortal cargo to sell at the next market. All they seemed to have going for them were surprise and numbers, none looked as though they would put up much of a fight. Still, their daring attack had paid off, if only temporarily. 

Erestor sent half his men ahead first, allowing them time to travel among the tree tops, the best archers amongst their numbers. When the time came, he called the others to advance with him. They spread out, allowing each horse to gallop without running into others, and to allow them to charge the group from one end to the other, cutting off their way ahead and any possibility of retreat. Any who ran were easy pickings for the archers.

Half the men were dead before they knew they were under attack. Several were picked off by the archers and the rest were dealt with just as easily. Erestor ensured none of his men were injured before doing what he had wanted to do since Glorfindel originally left Imladris; hold his petite mate in his protective arms.

Glorfindel was released from the tiny cage his slender body had been forced inside just as Erestor approached the wagon. All later would say that Glorfindel had put on a brave face, never doubting that Erestor would come to his rescue, but right now, fear and relief played across his delicate features. Glorfindel rushed into Erestor’s sweet embrace and clung to his lover, seeming to never want to let go.

“Hush my love, you are safe,” Erestor cooed and stroked the frightened Councillor.

“I knew you would come,” Glorfindel said with such surety in his voice.

“Glorfindel?”

“Yes?”

“Glorfindel?”

~*~

“Glorfindel?”

“Oh, yes Erestor?” Glorfindel asked, hastily covering the papers in front of him.

“Working late?” Erestor leant down for a kiss.

“No, just writing for fun,” Glorfindel smiled innocently and started putting his things away.

“Oh, you missed lunch so I thought you would be putting the new recruits through their paces or catching up on work schedules, or a myriad of other things that come to mind before I would conceivably consider the leader of Rivendell’s army to be whiling away his afternoon with creative writing,” Erestor teased.

“You wound me! I am already a published poet thank you,” Glorfindel huffed.

“How true,” Erestor conceded. “And I meant no offence,” he petted Glorfindel’s head lovingly. “When you are finished, I shall bind the book myself and position it proudly in a prominent place in the library.”

“Ever my little Librarian,” Glorfindel cooed and took Erestor’s hand to place a kiss upon it. “I feel this work is for my private collection though. But, as you mention it, I am rather starved. What say we adjourn to the dining hall for dinner?”

“Very well,” Erestor agreed and led Glorfindel from his office. “I do hope you will allow me to read your story one day.”

“Maybe one day.” Glorfindel smiled. For now, his fantastical writings would remain solely his.

  


~FIN~

  
  
  



End file.
